


Caught in a Bind of One's Own Making

by outlier



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d started with HG giving her a look that wasn’t nearly as innocent as she had intended it to be. “There’s something I’d like to try, if you’re willing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Bind of One's Own Making

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fifth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Warehouse 13: HG/Myka, Mummification

It’d started with HG giving her a look that wasn’t nearly as innocent as she had intended it to be. “There’s something I’d like to try, if you’re willing.”

Myka had been, if not willing, exactly, at least up to considering the possibility.

“We’ll stop if you want,” HG assured her. She’d made all of the arrangements – a hotel room out of town, excuses that seemed plausible enough to excuse their absence – because what HG had asked for was the kind of thing with no other reasonable explanation. Myka wanted privacy, and to have at least a day before she had see Pete, Artie, or Claudia. It wasn’t that it was a request so perverse that it was shameful. It was just… well, just something she’d never considered before, and she knew herself well enough to know that sometimes, she required space for processing.

The car ride was silent, bordering on tense. Or, it was on her side. On HG’s, it was sly smiles and looks of anticipation.

She’d been expecting a chain hotel in Rapid City, and was surprised when HG checked them into a quaint B&B outside Sioux Falls. They were in the carriage house, all by themselves, and the proprietor bustled over them, sending them away with a plateful of cookies and a reminder that breakfast would be available from 7:00 to 9:00 in the morning, but if they happened to sleep in, she’d set something aside for them.

“This is lovely,” Myka said, for lack of anything else.

HG was less concerned with pleasantries. She pulled Myka into a kiss that escalated rapidly until Myka was panting and her lips were pleasantly sore. It had stopped being a battle to match HG’s intensity. She’d given up early and let herself be ravished, as HG was wont to say. She’d tightened her fingers on HG’s hips and moaned as teeth nipped at her bottom lip, as a playful tongue had licked at her and teased Myka’s own into HG’s mouth to be sucked on with a fervor as lewdly unrestrained as she’d ever experienced.

“I’m not sure if you can appreciate how pleased I am that you even considered this,” HG said, pushing Myka back into an adorably old-fashioned velvet covered armchair. “Shall I show you?”

Given the hungry look on HG’s face, Myka was hardly likely to say no. Instead, she lifted her hips so that HG could pull her jeans free, wrapped her hands around the chair’s wooden arms, and bit her lip in anticipation. With her legs over HG’s shoulders and HG’s tongue buried in her pussy, it seemed like she’d made an excellent decision. She slid her hand into HG’s hair and watched her as she worked; when HG looked up at her, eyes liquid as she sucked lightly on Myka’s clit, there was nothing she could do about the way her hips jerked up.

“It’s okay, darling,” HG said, pulling away long enough to lick her lips. “I don’t mind if you get a bit rough with me.”

Soon after, Myka came with her thighs clamped hard around HG’s head. She allowed herself to sink back in the chair, head back as she brought her breathing under control, vaguely aware of the sounds of HG rustling through her bag. When she finally roused herself, it was to find HG naked and sitting primly on the bed.

“Oh,” she said. “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are,” HG said, smiling beguilingly. “We have all night.”

They did, but the longer Myka waited, the more she would begin to doubt herself.

“Okay,” she said, taking in a deep breath and pushing herself to her feet. “How does this work?”

HG’s eyes brightened. “I found the most fascinating product online,” she said, gesturing to the small mountain of spools of black bandaging she had laid out on the bed. “It’s a bandage that sticks to itself. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Myka said weakly, “amazing.”

“And all I need from you is for you to stand there.”

Myka sighed. She could stand there. She could. “Okay. You can go ahead, I guess.”

“Anytime you want to stop,” HG reminded her, standing and guiding Myka so she was standing with her back to the bed, “just say so.”

Myka nodded stiffly.

HG sank to her knees, her hair brushing against Myka’s thigh as she reached for one of the spools. “I can’t honestly explain my fascination,” she said, stretching the bandage across the front of Myka’s thighs slightly above the mid-thigh point. She drew close as she wrapped it all the way around, her breath ghosting against Myka’s skin, and soon the first revolution was complete. “I suppose there’s something about having you immobile and at my mercy that appeals greatly.”

Soon, the room was filled with the sound of the bandage as it tore apart from the roll and the rasp of HG’s hands as she smoothed it into place. As it inched slowly down her legs, Myka found her ankles being drawn tightly together. Soon, there wasn’t a millimeter of space between her legs and no matter how she shifted, Myka couldn’t escape the feeling of constriction.

“Myka?” HG asked, the tone of her voice clearly querying Myka’s continued consent.

“Go ahead,” Myka said, her voice more calm than she felt.

It took time for HG to work her way down to Myka’s ankles. She was methodical, making sure that every square centimeter of skin was covered and the bandaging smooth, and when Myka looked down, it was to see her legs covered in an unrelenting sheath of black. She strained against the bindings, but the bandages were surprisingly strong. There was no way, sort of a pair of scissors or an unwrapping as patient as the wrapping had been, for her to free herself.

“Gorgeous,” HG breathed, running her hands down the outside of Myka’s legs. She stood, her eyes dragging slowly up Myka’s body, until their eyes met. “There’s more,” she said hesitantly, as if not sure how well received her words would be.

Myka’s breath caught in her throat. “More?”

HG nodded. “If you’re willing.”

Again, Myka swallowed hard. “Okay. I can do it, I think.”

The smile she received in return was radiant.

“First,” HG said, cupping Myka’s breasts in her hands, “I believe there are some things to which I should devote proper time and attention.”

Not that Myka would have protested, but she didn’t have the time. HG pinched Myka’s nipples between her fingers until they were hard and sensitive to touch. Once they were, she lowered her head and bit down, cutting the pleasure with a hint of pain. She sucked the nipple into her mouth, her jaw working as she combined tongue and suction to draw a moan from deep within Myka’s chest, and moved between breasts until Myka’s nipples were red and swollen and her fingers were digging hard into HG’s shoulders.

“It’s almost a shame to cover them,” she murmured, drawing her tongue across Myka’s nipple one last time.

Almost, but she had a goal in mind. This time, the bandage stretched across Myka’s chest just above her breasts, catching her arms tight against her side. It was tight against her sensitive nipples and she found it hard to stand still as HG continued to imprison her snugly. Each layer added yet another inch of constriction as the black marched inevitably downward until finally HG patted the last piece into place over the curve of her hipbones, anchoring her wrists to her sides.

“You should see yourself,” HG murmured, stepping back to take in her masterpiece. “I almost don’t know what to do with you.”

Myka took a moment to let the reality of her situation settle in. It had been growing with each strip of bandage, but now there was no way to think of anything else. She could shift her legs slightly, though no matter how much she tried, she estimated she had less than an inch of range. The bandages encircling her chest and arms had even less give.

She was well and truly trapped. If she tried to run, she’d simply topple over with no way to protect herself from the fall. She was absolutely and without question at HG’s mercy.

“I doubt you can imagine how much the sight of you like that pleases me,” HG said, her voice coated in pure sex. Her hand skimmed over Myka’s chest, the touch muted beneath the bandages, and down between her legs. It was a tight fit for the finger she worked between Myka’s legs until Myka’s arousal eased her way. Without the space created by parted legs, HG’s finger reached deeply enough to brush against her clit and no further. It was a limitation of which she took advantage, stroking the tip of her finger against it in a lazy rhythm.

Myka reached forward instinctively only to be abruptly reminded of her situation.

“Let me look at you,” HG said, removing her finger and taking a step back. She slid onto the bed behind Myka, her hands running over the curve of Myka’s ass as she took in the view from behind. “Imagine how tight you’d be around my cock if I fucked you like this,” she said, slipping her finger between Myka’s legs once again. From behind, with Myka upright, she could barely manage to slip inside her opening. “That would be, oh…” HG trailed off, her voice breathy.

“Did you bring it?” Myka asked hoarsely, surprising herself with the question.

There was a moment of silence before HG spoke, her voice oddly tight. “My cock?”

Myka licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry. “Yes.”

HG reappeared in front of her, eyes nearly black with arousal. “I did,” she said, running her nails over the exposed skin of Myka’s ass. “Would you like me to get it?”

Maybe it was the sense of danger. Maybe it was the surreal nature of her situation. Either way, it was something she suddenly wanted very badly.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

HG’s mouth curled into a wicked smile. “Let’s get you off your feet,” she said, giving Myka a gentle push.

It was disconcerting to fall with no way of bracing herself, and Myka closed her eyes as she bounced off of the mattress. It made her heart race, and she found herself breathing hard as HG eased her feet up onto the mattress and helped her move over so that she was laying parallel in the bed. With a pillow slid beneath her head, she was able to watch as HG moved away and dug into her bag. Moments later, she pulled free their favorite strap-on. With delicate precision, she eased into it, pulling the straps up over her hips and tightening them.

“I didn’t plan this,” she said, a note of apology in her voice. “We do have the room for the entire weekend, after all.”

As she stepped back over to the bed, she smoothed a condom down over the cock and Myka’s hands twitched in an impulse to reach out and stroke it.

The bed shifted as HG climbed back onto it, and Myka tilted with it. HG’s hands on her hips stopped her. She reached up, gently pulling the pillow from beneath Myka’s head and putting it aside.

“Ready, darling?” HG asked, leaning over to share a soft kiss with Myka.

Myka nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

With a hand under her shoulders and one under her hips, HG eased Myka onto her stomach. She straddled her from behind and reached beneath her hips, drawing them up and placing the discarded pillow beneath them, then reached up to brush Myka’s hair back away from her cheek. “Comfortable?”

Myka shrugged awkwardly but nodded.

HG straddled Myka’s thighs and settled herself lightly. With Myka’s hips canted up, her ass was beautifully displayed. HG took a moment to appreciate it before retracing the path she’d taken earlier. Her finger slid between Myka’s legs a little more easily with the slight angle. It encountered a pool of wetness, evidence of Myka’s arousal despite her hesitation, and HG smiled. She spread it over Myka’s opening, making sure the channel to her pussy was nice and slick, before inching forward on her knees and resting the tip of her cock against it.

She pushed forward slowly. As predicted, Myka was delightfully tight and she moved carefully, in no rush.

“Oh fuck,” Myka hissed, eyes fluttering closed. She could feel every bulge and ripple of HG’s cock as it slid ever deeper inside of her. It normally filled her nicely. With her legs bound so tightly together, it felt massive.

When HG came to rest with her hips against Myka’s ass, they whimpered in tandem.

Leaning forward so that she could plant her hands on the bed, HG found herself hunched forward over Myka on her hands and knees. Arms fully extended so that Myka wouldn’t have to bear her weight, she began to thrust slowly, easing her cock in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. The pressure against her clit was delightful as she pushed forward against the natural resistance caused by the position. Hovering over Myka as she was, she was privy to each twitch of Myka’s lips, each flare of her nostrils, each flutter of her eyelids. She watched the expressions play over Myka’s face with each thrust and reveled in the clear ecstasy painted across her features.

“Can you go faster?” Myka asked hoarsely.

It was rare, though not impossible, for Myka to come from HG’s cock or her fingers in her pussy alone. It depended, HG knew, on speed, friction, and the right angle, and so she drew back so that she was balanced on her knees with her hands on Myka’s ass for balance and snapped her hips forward as quickly as she could manage.

Myka’s body stiffened and jerked as she neared orgasm, her bondage making itself almost painfully clear as her limbs fought to stretch and flex. For a moment, she wondered if it was going to be possible, but then HG managed to find the perfect angle, the tip of her cock grinding against Myka’s g-spot with each thrust, and Myka bit down on the sheet beneath her mouth instinctively, pulling hard at the fabric as she came. It was pleasure verging on pain as she instinctively fought against the bonds holding her tightly, and she lost herself in it, vaguely aware of how HG was pushed deep inside her and grinding herself against the base of the cock in search of her own orgasm.

After, she lay panting into the mattress as HG pulled free slowly, the sensation almost overwhelming against her overly-sensitive flesh.

HG rolled onto her back beside her, also panting hard. “If you give me a moment,” she said, “I’ll fetch the scissors.”

Later, freed from the bandages and keenly aware of having the privilege of movement once more, Myka wrapped her arms around HG. Her eyes caught briefly on the cross-hatching scored into her skin from the bandages.

“That was…” she began, then paused, licking her lips nervously.

HG smiled and stretched up to kiss her. “Indeed.”


End file.
